1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in user interface control devices for personal computers and, more particularly, pertains to a new and improved foot pedal assembly wherein a user can input data by activating foot pedals.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of user interface devices for game applications, it has been a practice to employ joysticks and foot pedals for users to manipulate as input devices for flight control computer games or driving games. Such devices have fallen short in providing the user with adequate control at a reasonable cost.
Some prior art devices have configured foot pedal assemblies for use in flight simulators. These foot pedal assemblies are used in connection with commercial flight simulators and, accordingly, often involve complex and expensive components. Other toot pedal assemblies for use with driving games may be relatively inexpensive, but these assemblies cannot be used with flight control computer games. All such interface devices have been unsatisfactory in that they do not have a simple, inexpensive construction that can be used with personal computers for both flying and driving games.